


Słodka Gwiazdka

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata





	Słodka Gwiazdka

Do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia zostało kilka dni. Sam i Dean z Casem zakwaterowali się w małym, wynajętym domku przy Colorado Springs.  
Było leniwe popołudnie. Sam, skończywszy swoją sałatkę, wyszedł z kuchni do sypialni, by w spokoju popracować nad kolejną sprawą. Niewielki stosik lokalnych gazet rozłożył na łóżku, a stolik nocny z laptopem przysunął do siebie. Mężczyzna bardzo szybko zatopił się w analizę dziwnego morderstwa sprzed kilku dni, z początku nawet nie zwracając uwagi na przytłumione głosy z kuchni.  
\- Co ty na to?  
\- Mmm... – mruczał Castiel.

Dźwięki sprzątania po obiedzie nie przeszkadzały zwykle spokojnemu Samowi, jak było i tym razem. Niepokój zaczął odczuwać dopiero, gdy do jego świadomości przebiły się wreszcie strzępki interpretacji rozmowy dwóch mężczyzn w pomieszczeniu obok.

\- Cas, to będzie nasza pierwsza wspólna Gwiazdka – przekonywał do czegoś Dean. – Musisz mi coś... zaoferować.  
\- No dobrze, ale będziesz mi musiał pomóc; obawiam się, że oprócz oglądania programów w telewizji, nigdy tego nie robiłem.  
\- Spokojnie, wszystko ci pokażę.  
\- Więc od czego zaczniemy? – Castiel wydawał się być autentycznie gotowy do nauki.  
\- Zdejmuj płaszcz... Dobra. Teraz potrzebujesz jakiegoś zabezpieczenia. – Tutaj Sam zmarszczył brwi nad ekranem komputera. – Nie możemy się przecież wybrudzić.  
Chwilkę w całym domku ciszę przecinało jedynie pocieranie o siebie dwóch tkanin.  
\- A! Ciasno! – syknął były anioł.  
\- Stój spokojnie! Wszystko rozluźni się jeszcze w trakcie.

Sam spostrzegł, że zamiast pracować, z konsternacją wpatruje się w ścianę przed sobą. Cokolwiek jego brat z Castielem robił, nie było to jego sprawą. Być może potrzebowali chwili tylko we własnym towarzystwie, na powrót więc skupił się nad znalezionym artykułem. Do czasu, aż kilka minut później za ścianą rozległo się rytmiczne stukanie czegoś o drewniany stół.

\- Widzisz? – instruował starszy Winchester. – Teraz sam spróbuj. – Kilka zniecierpliwionych sapnięć później, Dean polecił: - Cas, czego ty się boisz? To się nie może nie udać! Dobra, teraz daj mi rękę...  
\- Oooch... – przy donośnym klaśnięciu anioł jęknął.  
Sam już całkowicie rozproszony siedział sztywno na łóżku. Być może tamci dwaj zapomnieli, że był w domku? Postanowił zaanonsować to jak najgłośniejszym kaszlem, na jaki było go stać.  
\- Dobra, teraz ściśnij – kierował Dean dalej - I nie bój się użyć trochę więcej siły. O tak, właśnie...

Czyżby byli aż tak zajęci, aby nie zdawać sobie sprawy z obecności Sama? Oczywiście ten cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw – Dean i Cas zbyt długo już krążyli wokół siebie niczym para nastolatków. Jednak czy nie mogliby poczekać w odkrywaniu siebie nawzajem, aż jego nie będzie w promieniu chociaż kilkudziesięciu metrów?  
\- Okej, teraz mocno naciśnij. Widzisz, jaka ładna dziurka? Spróbuj jeszcze raz, tylko mocniej!  
Sam aż zakrztusił się śliną i w tym momencie autentycznie się rozkasłał.  
\- Sammy, dobrze się czujesz? – wrzasnął niespodziewanie Dean.  
\- Tak! Wszystko w porządku!  
Po tym słychać było miękkie tąpnięcia zmieszane z casowymi westchnieniami. A wystarczyło, by Sam tylko troszkę przesunął się w lewo, pochylił nieco do tyłu i już widziałby, o co w tym szaleństwie naprawdę chodzi.  
\- I to wszystko? – spytał po jakimś czasie nieco rozczarowany anioł.  
\- Nie, teraz czeka nas najlepsze! Musisz... – te kilka słów stało się niesłyszalnych przez hałaśliwą śmieciarkę, która właśnie zatrzymała się przy ulicy.  
\- Czyli chodzi o to białe, gęste? Widziałem kilka razy w telewizji.  
\- Dokładnie. Weź to, złap mocno i zacznij trzepać.

Sam bardzo starał się nie skupiać na tym, co słyszy, wciąż jednak wszystko wydawało się podejrzane. Podjął więc szybko męską decyzję, pogodził się, że prawdopodobnie zobaczy goły tyłek swojego brata, a następnie szybko zerknął do kuchni.  
To, co zobaczył przez ten krótki ułamek sekundy, nieco wytrąciło go z równowagi, a jednocześnie niejako uspokoiło – obydwaj mężczyźni mieli na sobie komplet ubrań. Samo nasuwało się w ten sposób pytanie; co innego mogli oni tam wyprawiać?  
Młodszy Winchester śmielej przekroczył próg pomieszczenia.

\- Sammy, może pomożesz nam dekorować pierwsze pierniczki Casa? – spytał Dean, wskazując na anioła w fartuszku.  
\- Myślę, że lukier jest już gotowy – Castiel zajrzał do małego słoiczka, który od jakiegoś czasu trząsł dłońmi.  
\- Nie, dzięki, chyba muszę skoczyć do biblioteki – mężczyzna złapał kurtkę, kluczyki do Impali i już był na zewnątrz. Tym dwóm zdecydowanie potrzeba było jeszcze dużo czasu sam na sam.

Przecież Święta to czas jednoczenia.


End file.
